Tony Schmidt
Tony ditched his hometown of Castelia to put a little adventure in his life, dragging his friend Miles along for the ride. Things have gone a lot differently than Tony expected, more than just a simple gym run. He's made friends and a small life of his own in Kalos, becoming a better trainer than he ever expected. Though there's still the whole 'being a better person' thing he still hasn't gotten. Appearance Tony is an even 6'0", has the teeth of a sharpedo, and has a healthy addiction of decorating his body. He's of Unovan/Kantonese, not heavily ethnic looking, but enough to know he's not simply Unovan. He's very lean, almost to an unhealthy degree. Tends to look like a smug prick. Face Claim is Jimmy Q Personality Tony tends to be a smug prick, much like how he looks. He's extremely confident in what he does and doesn't usually show that he's nervous unless it's something serious (or if he has the dokis about Miles). He's a quality liar and is good at putting up a front when it's needed. When he is being honest he doesn't really hold anything back. He also has a flair for the dramatics and loves being the center of attention. Tony is mocking, rude, and sarcastic typically. Well, when he's not being a flirt. He is very sexual and used to hit on most anyone who he fancied (which was a lot of people). Romance however, is very hard for him. He only recently got into a real relationship with his long time friend and he doesn't really know how to deal with it half the time. He's been a good boy and has been rather faithful, though who knows how long that will last with his commitment problems. While he might not look it or act it a lot, Tony is very smart. He never had a keen interest in the pursuit of academics and so doesn't really boast about it. His older sister is more intelligent than him anyways, so he doesn't see a point in it. However, Tony is good at a few things, like hacking into stuff, finding personal information, blackmail, etc, that he uses more. He's incredibly perceptive one he gets to know someone a little better and can pick up on little things easily. Tony has a lot of problems of course. the biggest one if his jealousy issues. He gets very possessive over things (mostly Miles) and it can rile him up really easily. He's gotten to the point that he's intimidated or manipulated Miles' past girlfriends to break up with him. He can be a bad person to get on the bad side of, especially because he's really good at holding a grudge. Biography Pre-PAC Tony was raised in Castelia by his parents, Lilly and Arther, until he was about 5. He was a fiery little shit who liked to climb bookcases and tended to have some new injury every other day. He grew up alongside Miles and the other O'Malley siblings. Arthur was good friends with Finneus, Miles' father, as well as Colby. Tony's parents got in a fatal car accident and passed away unfortunately, leaving him and his older twin siblings orphaned. Colby ended up adopting all three, to try and keep them all together with someone they at least knew and trusted. Tony had a rather slippery slope of a life after that. He was fine for a while, stuck in grief, but quickly attaching to Colby. However in middle school things when downhill for the kid. His friend Miles lost his mother around this time and both began to adopt a rebellious streak. However it was much of Tony doing things and Miles following along. Tony got into drinking and going to parties when he was all too young, having some very unsavory experiences in the process. He also became sexual at some point in his teens which led to him developing a friends with benefits relationship with Miles. The two got close, got into troubles, and ultimately stuck together. Miles ended up dropping out of high school, but Tony stuck through it and graduated. He had little ambition for college though and ended up going on this Pokemon adventure to go off and see the world. Arc 1 - Welcome to Kalos Tony stumbled his way through Kalos, on and off with Miles, meeting people along the way. He made his first group of friends, the Asshole Brigade as they are so appropriately named. He began catching pokemon, traveling the gym systems, learning how to breed pokemon, etc. It was an easy going, fun experience. He leaned about an unofficial gym circuit and ended up seated as the future fire gym leader which made his love of fire types explode. He started to make more friends along the way, whether it was in person or on the holodash, but tensions were starting to rise between him and Miles Arc 2 - The Big Fight and The Doki Fish Unfortunately both Tony and Miles had been rather promiscuous as they traveled Kalos, together or apart. Tony's jealousy acted up at even little provocation, and it got pushed over the edge over one small poem related scuffle . It ended with Tony having a broken arm and nose and plenty of lasting bruises , however the worst damage was the depression Tony had dug for himself. He didn't eat much, didn't sleep much, and didn't talk to Miles for a month. Well he made an attempt via a little messenger and a flower, but it didn't go well . He interacted with friends here and there but didn't have that confident flare to him anymore. It wasn't until they were both forced to meet for the holidays with their families that they finally made up (and by make up I mean they had as passionate sex on Tony's couch as people can have while still wearing casts). They started dating afterwards, but they still haven't talked about what happened really, and it still lingers in the back of Tony's mind. Arc 3 - Stupid Gingers Things were going all too well for Tony for a while. He was on a high of a new relationship, the heavy feelings of finally having Miles weighing on him in the best way. They even got a fancy place to make Kalos feel more like a home than some extended vacation. Then things started to go south once again as Miles' father got thrown in jail and his family lost everything. He ditched Tony during the big PAC ski trip and went to power through the league, without a word to Tony. Miles wouldn't tell him what was up, so Tony had to learn second hand through his sister, and the news only made his blood boil more so. Miles broke his holocaster after getting out of Victory Road, leaving Tony to feel a mixture of worry and irritation that only proved to wear his mental state down. It didn't help that when he heard from Miles next , it was about how he was in the hospital and had apparently assaulted the champion Diantha after losing to her. He also learned that Miles was to be put under house arrest. Tony developed a very strong grudge and it seems he isn't going to be any less pissed at Miles anytime soon. He has taken to avoiding talking to the ginger and going out to do his own thing without saying a word, leaving Miles on the couch alone. Following Along Story tag in chronological order Pokemon Kalos Team Fire Gym Team Other Pokemon Relationships *'Miles' - His stupid ginger boyfriend and childhood friend, currently on thin ice *'Poe '- A close friend, she's a fun little freckle butt that he met through Miles. Tony used to hold a grudge against because of his jealousy with Miles, but he feels he's gotten better about it. *'Ehlana '- The coolest ginger chick in town, she's been there for Tony when shit hit the fan, he feels like he owes her for that amongst other things yet he hasn't talked to her recently *'Pandora' - Team mom and the sweetest mystery one could ever know, he feels bad that they haven't kept in touch at all *'Raphael' - The man with the frozen soul, Tony still considers him on thin ice from past events and crushes, but is getting a bit better and still considers him a friend in some odd way *'Sharada' - The math wizard Tony still owes a piercing to and one of the first people he met when coming to Kalos, he has the most sass out of all Tony's friends. *'Vallois' - The most chipper kid Tony's ever seen, but there's some other.. edge to him, Tony knows it's there and really wants to have real talk over froyo with him *'Jeong' - Suspected clone but all around awesome person, Tony connects with him a lot given how similar they are. He also loves to pal up with him to mess with Miles. *'Benji' - The boyfriend of Poe, Tony doesn't know him a lot, but it sounds like they have similar tastes and probably shouldn't be allowed to be around each other for the sake of their freckle friends. *'Birdie' - He doesn't know Birdie super well, but she's a close friend of Miles and he'd like to get to know her more. *'Chloe' - Similar to Birdie, they hasn't had a lot of interaction save for a few choice encounters, but he likes her blunt spunk. *'Ryn' - He needs to go through the shame pact and become an official part of the Asshole Brigade Achivements Kalos *None really atm Trivia *About Tony tag *He gets sick really easily and his body just isn't very healthy in general *Has an intense interest and love of legendary Pokemon mythology, owning many many books on the subject *His favorite fashion is epaulettes *He's a professional at giving piercings and even has a sterile kit for it *He's lactose intolerant *He has nightmares and night terrors a lot *He has a total of 25 piercings *Death scares him a lot, he'll go into emotional breakdowns if he's faced with it Category:Character